


What Cannot Be Replaced

by HannahTheSilent



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: David realizes he's an idiot, M/M, So much angst, how do these tags even work, movie death, my first Ao3 story, this scene almost made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahTheSilent/pseuds/HannahTheSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain.</p>
<p>That’s all he felt, even before the antlers pierced his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cannot Be Replaced

Pain.

That’s all he felt, even before the antlers pierced his body. 

The pain tore his body apart it was so strong. It was a wonder he almost over-powered Michael for a second when he was in such strong ache and hurt. 

Michael spun them around, pushing David through the air until the antlers pierced three holes in his body. He screamed in pure shock, thinking. How could this have all happened so soon? Hell, it wasn’t supposed to happen at all. 

And what did he lose? 

Everything. 

His friends, who he considered family. That really was all he had; or so he realized after they all brutally died. And trying to avenge one person. 

His brothers actually could have been replaced; he just turned a new group. But there was someone that he couldn’t find another of. His screams still echoed in his head from back in the cave.   
Marko.

He had never really thought much of Marko, to be honest. David bossed him around more than the others, though he favored Marko over them. He never appreciated any effort or attempt put forward to please David; he took advantage of it. And David’s heart was too set on Michael to look around for a second to notice he would have been happiest with someone else. It was Michael’s brother and his friends that had staked Marko, but Michael had led them to the cave. 

It was the more terrible thing that happened out of all these events; David waking up to him screaming bloody murder. Out of all the others they could have staked, why did it have to be Marko? 

And now last minute he admitted how much he really should have listened to Marko. “Why do you want him so bad? He’s not cut out for this kind of stuff.” David had scowled at him for questioning the “leader,” but Marko tended to be right. As it was proven correct again when the life slipped from Marko’s small body as he clung to David’s arm with the last of his strength. 

And a tear had rolled down David’s cheek then, not sure if it was from the physical pain he was in from the sun or not. 

Every memory he had of Marko played through in his head all at once: His signature grin that plastered his face constantly. The way he threw himself between David and that angry boyfriend at the boardwalk. Everything that was ever considered Marko played through like a tape recorder, and he sobbed once when the sharp, wooden antlers gave him more pain to feel. 

That’s all he would ever feel now; pain. Marko had offered something to him so precious on a silver platter and David had looked right past it, seeing the gold one Michael was holding out. But it was made out of fool’s gold, to his disappointment. 

He’d always need Marko so fucking badly. 

But none of this was supposed to take place. 

And David lost everything.


End file.
